To Gain Power
by reeby10
Summary: Orochimaru thinks Sasuke needs a little one-on-one training for Sasuke to become more powerful. Non-con. Underage. I died a little writing this XD Rated M. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, something like this would probably happen because, let's face it, Orochimaru likes little boys!! XD

**Warning:** Non-con, underage. Come on, Oro's a freaking pedo!!

**A/N:** My friends and I had another sleepover and decided to write some more one shots. We gave each other prompts and had about 20 minutes (this one actually took me about 30 or 40) to write. Here was my second one, only edited for grammatical errors. Before I had saved it, my computer went screwy and closed everything. Thankfully, my friend revived it... but I lost the very end, meaning I had to re-write practically the whole rape!! Really, it killed me a little inside to write this XD

Prompt: Orochimaru/ Sasuke, leather thong- someone has to wear it

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, it's part of your training!" Orochimaru told the boy in front of him, frowning slightly.

"No, I'm not going to wear a fucking leather thong!" the black-haired boy stated, arms crossed mulishly over his chest.

In a flash, Orochimaru was behind him, the long tongue tracing its way up Sasuke's neck. "You will never gain power if you refuse," Orochimaru whispered, his hot breath puffing lightly on the boy's neck, making his shiver.

"F-fine!" Sasuke shouted, moving away from the older man. "But don't look while I change."

"Fine, fine. I'll get an eyeful in a minute anyway." The freakishly long tongue moved to wet his lips, the eyes shining with lust. He turned, keeping his ears open to the sounds of Sasuke as he changed.

After several minutes of rustling cloth and muttered curses, Sasuke spoke, his voice angry. "There. I'm wearing it."

Orochimaru turned, excited to see the boy in the tight leather thong. And he wasn't disappointed. Sasuke stood shivering in the cool night air, a brilliant blush on his face, wearing nothing but the small strip of leather.

"Perfect," the sannin whispered. He quickly stepped over to the boy, running his hands along the smooth, pale skin. Sasuke shivered again, this time in disgust as the clammy hands trailed over his body.

"Kneel." Sasuke started to refuse but was stopped by a harsh slap. "Now." He immediately complied. The older man grinned, a wide, malice filled smile and unzipped his own pants. In moments his pallid erection was free of its confines. "Now suck."

Sasuke shuddered as he was filled with disgust. This was wrong, how could he ever gain power from this? Orochimaru glared at the hesitation and lifted his hand to deliver another stinging slap.

Before it could land, Sasuke leaned forward and enveloped him. The black-haired man sighed in appreciation. "Yes, suck harder." Sasuke complied, eyes clenched tightly closed, trying not to think about what he was doing. Minutes passed, Orochimaru pumping himself in and out of Sasuke's unwilling mouth.

"Enough," he finally ordered, his voice tight. Sasuke quickly backed away. His relief, however, was short lived. "On your hands and knees."

Sasuke seemed about to refuse again, but one look from the man above him stopped him. Slowly, he knelt down, his rear in the air. "Yes," the pale man muttered as he ran his hands over the boy's ass, squeezing lightly. Sasuke swallowed a compulsive gag.

"Now take that off." Sasuke gasped, suddenly very afraid. "Take. It. Off." Orochimaru hissed, eyes gleaming red. Shaking, Sasuke did as ordered.

Orochimaru chuckled as he feasted his eyes on the naked, shivering boy below him. In one smooth motion, he entered, moaning slightly in the tight heat.

Sasuke screamed at the forced entry, gritting his teeth as he felt blood begin seeping from his torn hole. Orochimaru merely chuckled, his long tongue tracing the boy's spine, making him shudder, and continued his fast, harsh pounding.

In minutes, he was hissing in pleasure, his release close. Sasuke continued sobbing, his arms and legs barely holding up his weight. The dark-haired man gave a muttered cry as he released deep into the boy's body.

He pulled out immediately, leaning back on his heels to catch his breath as he looked at Sasuke curled up in pain, clutching his aching body. Once he had recovered his breath, he left, whistling, the raven-haired boy sobbing brokenly on the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the sad ending XD Ahhh my heart is a little blacker now... but really, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out!! So didja like it?? Hate it?? Make you want to vomit?? Review, please!! :D


End file.
